Surrender
by Emo Fox
Summary: Surrender was too easy, too complicated, too unnecessary. ZADR


"Surrender"

'One-Shot'

By: Emo Fox

Words had been forgotten in the heat of the moment. One minute Zim had been ranting, pushing all of Dib's buttons, the next the arrogant Irken found himself tussling on the ground with the human; battling valiantly for the top spot.

Dib wrestled with the petite Irken; Zim trumped him in strength, but Dib made up for it in height and sheer will, using his lengthy frame to his advantage as he grabbed at Zim's arms and tangled their legs together.

Zim snarled something unintelligible as he tried to wrench his arms free, grinding his hips upward into Dib's in an attempt to dislodge his legs.

Dib hunched over Zim trying desperately to keep the alien pinned; but he couldn't bite back the perverse groan that fell from his lips due to their grinding bodies.

This was a guilty pleasure he would never admit aloud.

Zim's antennae flicked in a way that would suggest he heard such a delicious sound, but he made no acknowledgement to it as he finally jerked his arms from Dib's feeble fingers and made a mad grab at the boy's coat. In an instant claws had snared the fabric and tugged it hard from his shoulders, ripping it off his body and sending it in a heap somewhere in the darkness of Dib's room, "HA!" He snapped in some triumphant sound, wrestling his legs free as his nails bit hard at Dib's back, puncturing the weak cotton of his shirt.

Dib gasped to the feeling of claws finally piercing his skin, a shudder running down his spine. One hand found its way to Zim's hip, shoving the Irken down, while his other grabbed at Zim's antennae and yanked hard.

"Nnn—" Zim hissed, his claret eyes squinting shut as his head jerked back, trying to compensate for the horrible angle his sensitive feeler had been pulled.

The human leaned over his captive, his nose brushing the hollow of Zim's throat, his amber eyes following the rigid cords of muscles; tempted to let his lips brush the surface of the alien's flesh but he refrained. "Give up yet?" Dib said, his tone lower than usual, losing himself to the feeling of Zim's body pressed against his and that intoxicating scent that wafted up from every alien pore.

Zim's eyes opened just a sliver, hatred mixed with something darker shining in those ruby depths as he glared at his nemesis, "Zim will never give in to you." The Irken snapped, his words seeming to hold a double meaning, but Dib didn't have time to contemplate it when the alien jerked forward and latched his mouth to the base of his neck; sharp pink teeth instantly bruising his fragile skin.

Dib couldn't help but cry out, his fingers slipping from Zim's antennae as he unconsciously tried to force himself up and away from the hurt. However, with Zim's claws dug fiercely into his back and now his teeth digging into his neck Dib had little room for escape.

Zim smirked, his predatory gaze flicking to Dib's profile, enjoying the spasm of pain on his features and that faraway look in those gold-brown eyes. It was intoxicating, this feeling, but Zim didn't know what to really name it.

He enjoyed causing Dib pain, but most of all he enjoyed feeling his teeth and claws in the dirt child; enjoyed the taste of his sweat and blood on his tongue. Zim's eyes slipped shut, his claws lessening their tension as he nearly suckled the captured pocket of skin beneath his mouth; his segmented tongue ghosting over the forming bruise in a way that could almost seem tender had it been any other person.

Dib's eyes fluttered shut, he braced his body above Zim with one hand, his other having somehow slipped under the Irken's uniform, digits inhaling foreign skin as he relished in the feeling of the Irken biting and sucking at his neck.

Zim hooked his legs around Dib's hips, almost an unconscious gesture as his lips trailed away from the fresh mark and further down towards Dib's collar. He dragged his teeth along the skin, nipping up the beads of blood forming in the wake of the shallow cuts, "Mmm~"

His breathing hitched, his heart thudded hard in his ears, knowing this moment couldn't last. It never did. But that didn't stop the human from savoring it, from hoping it would somehow continue; that Zim would finally give in and stop pretending he was still fighting and stop falsely declaring that all these hickeys he had been leaving on him lately were 'marks of battle'.

Zim didn't allow Dib to gain his bearings, having felt the tension melt from the human; he knew he had to take his opening. Even as the notion passed through his brain he was having trouble detaching himself from Dib, his claws running harshly down the human's spine, digging into the soft pliable flesh while his greedy mouth continued to lick and bite up his flavor.

Dib quivered over the alien, his fingers gripping at Zim's hip and forcing the jade-skinned creature to grind up into him; unable to hide just how much he was turned on. He panted, biting back a moan as Zim nibbled the skin of his collar, "Zim…?" He managed out, hating himself for shattering the moment, but he knew it had to be done.

This just couldn't happen.

Zim took his cue, growling with frustration and restrained need as he forced his body to respond. In an instant he shifted his weight, his locked legs giving him leverage as he forced Dib over and onto his back. His hands darted out in that same moment and swept up Dib's wrists, forcing them above his head, slamming them against the carpeted floor. He perched over his captured prey, his chest heaving from the effort it took to deny the raging lust marching through his veins.

Zim let that languid smirk fall on his lips, his dark eyes staring arrogantly down to the panting worm-baby, resisting the urge to inhale the breath right out of him, "I always win," He said easily, practiced dialogue to an almost scripted fight that begged for another ending, "Stupid pig-smelly."

Dib's skin still felt like it was on fire, and being restrained by the Irken did little to cool the want in his system. He arched just slightly off the floor in a mock attempt at struggling; only really trying to force friction back between them, having a sick urge to feel Zim grinding against him – wanting to feel those blood-tinted teeth back on his skin. "You just got lucky." Dib said between breaths, his gold eyes looking up at Zim, his tongue darting out unconsciously to wet his lips.

Zim leaned closer to the human, drawn in by the sight of his strange fleshy pink tongue. The Irken's lips were mere inches from Dib's mouth, his crimson gaze transfixed, wanting so badly to taste.

Dib was anticipating a moment that didn't come, his eyes falling half-mast as he gazed up at Zim, silently begging for the alien to break so he didn't have to. He parted his lips, a mere inch from touching Zim's mouth, but he dared not cross the line drawn between them.

Zim suppressed a groan, his antennae drawing back as he forced himself to smirk in the face of his carnal desires, denying himself for the sake of his mission, "Luck?" Zim scoffed, knowing he was towing a dangerous line, "Luck has nothing to do with it." He murmured, drawing dangerously close before finally brushing his lips against Dib's.

Dib nearly whined at the feeling of Zim's mouth against his, his eyes fluttering closed, his brow furrowed in concentration to keep himself from forcing a kiss.

Fuck.

It wasn't fair, but he'd be damned if he gave in first.

Zim was nearly swayed by the sight of Dib, that wanting whimper not going unnoticed and it caused a raging fire to pool in his squeedilyspooch. But, he did not give in, he couldn't give in, and by Tallest he was an Irken elite and this foolish worm of meat and hair wasn't going to break his will.

Surrender was too easy, too complicated, too unnecessary.

Zim finally pulled himself away from Dib, forcing himself to stand over the hot-and-bothered Earthling. He smoothed out his clothes as if nothing of interest had happened, his antennae flicked absently as he glanced to the broken window(where moments before he had jumped through to ambush his foe) and contemplated his leave.

Dib remained on the floor, sprawled out and uncaring to change his pose. He slowly opened his eyes again, staring up at Zim and feeling too out of sorts to grasp a tangible thought. His pride and his duty to Earth kept him from getting up and slamming Zim into a wall and fucking him for all he was worth.

They both wanted it, but wanting was easy, denying those wants was the hard part.

"I'll get you back tomorrow," He said almost tiredly, his fingers clenching into fists as he forced his libido down, "Just you wait."

"I don't think so." Zim said haughtily, his gaze falling back on Dib's prone figure a moment before he forced his attention back to the window, climbing up on Dib's bed towards the sill. He extended his spider limbs as he crouched in the window, "See you tomorrow Dib-stink." He said in a taunting manner before he slipped back into the night.

/\/\/\/\

A/N:

This was going to be something and then turned into this. I'd love to hear what you thought of it. Thanks so much for reading.


End file.
